A Day At A Time
by LarnieRae
Summary: "I can't ask you to change overnight, but I can stay with you for as long as it takes to remind you that there is goodness in your heart. Let's just take it a day at a time okay?" - Rumbelle. Set after season 2 episode 1. Contains season 2 spoilers. ONESHOT but could turn into a longer story if there is enough good response to it!


**Author's note: **I do not claim ownership over anything recognizable from the television show 'Once Upon A Time'. This is my first time writing for the Rumbelle pairing, let alone the OUAT fandom, so I hope I've done them justice. Please leave a review, particularly if you would like to see some more Rumbelle fics from me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

_"You must leave. Because despite what you hope, I'm still a monster."_

_"Don't you see? That's exactly the reason I have to stay."_

-

A look of surprise entered Rumpelstiltskin's face. Belle wanted to stay? With him? After he twisted her words just so he could fulfill the satisfaction of going after Regina, seeking vengeance for keeping his beloved captive for twenty eight years?

He had himself convinced that he didn't deserve Belle's love, that she would be better off without him. However, after recent events within Storybrooke, Rumpelstiltskin began to question whether or not Belle would be safer by his side. He had become aware that the Wraith he had summoned had failed in pursuing Regina and that she would be the one seeking revenge upon him this time around. Belle was both Rumpelstiltskin's strength and weakness and he'd be lying to himself if denied that he wasn't uneasy about Regina's knowledge of this.

Rumpelstiltskin had given Belle the choice to flee from him and he would always give her that choice, but Belle had made a valid point with her reason to stay with him. While Belle brought out a softer side within him, the two had proven to be stronger when they were together. Besides, after thinking that she had been dead all this time, Rumpelstiltskin couldn't bare the thought of losing her again, even if there was a part of him that believed he would continue to disappoint her if she stuck around. He was still that monster, after all.

The thought of Belle being locked up and alive all these years still angered him, causing his protectiveness over Belle to flare up again. However, another glance at Belle's soft features was enough to bring back the tenderness in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes.

"Then we best get you home. I bet you're exhausted after such a long day." Rumpelstiltskin replied softly, gently tracing the back of his fingers against her cheek, once his initial surprise over Belle's intention to stay had worn off.

"That sounds like a delightful idea." Belle replied pleasantly, her eyes dancing as she pulled Rumpelstiltskin into a warm embrace. She knew that he was by no means perfect and she had no intention to mould him into something he wasn't. Belle only wanted to bring out the goodness that she knew was within him. He was feared and hated by many and he had brought it upon himself. Belle knew that this was a defense mechanism, that her Rumpel preferred to be feared, misunderstood and alone rather than open up to another with the chance of disappointing them or appearing weak. Belle had been the exception and that's why she needed to stay.

-

Belle was surprised by how much the interior of Rumpelstiltskin's home in Storybrooke resembled the Dark Castle in Fairytale Land. The dim lighting and the intricate items strewn through each room was what Belle had noticed first. She sensed that Rumpelstiltskin had wallowed in his loneliness in his current home as he had once done in his castle before she came to live with him.

Just like the castle, Rumpelstiltskin had taken a house that was far too big for one person to live in which was another reason why the house appeared to be so sad and empty. In her mind, Belle then made it her mission to spruce up the place and bring a little light and happiness into Rumpelstiltskin's home. She had done so once before, there was no reason why she couldn't do so again.

Despite Rumpelstiltskin's desire for power and whatever ulterior motives that he might have had up his sleeve, Belle saw their reunion and the breaking of the curse as a fresh start for them and she was determined to give herself and Rumpelstiltskin a fighting chance, even though she suspected it to be quite a bumpy journey along the way. Being reunited with Rumpelstiltskin had reassured Belle of one thing: that they were supposed to be together. After crossing realms, losing their Fairytale identities and being separated for twenty eight years, Belle had faith that it had been fate that had brought the two of them together again.

Since arriving at Rumpelstiltskin's house, he had allowed Belle to wander its rooms and make herself at home while he prepared dinner. Being a partial bookworm, Belle naturally found herself drawn to the library. At this time of night, the library was far too dark for reading, so the first task Belle tended to was lighting a fire at the fireplace. It wasn't long before the room filled with both light and warmth, causing a content smile to form on her lips as she already begun to feel at home. It didn't matter if she was in Storybrooke or Fairytale Land - the place didn't matter - for home was a sense of security that overwhelmed her whenever she was with her Rumpelstiltskin.

-

It didn't take Rumpelstiltskin very long to whip up something for dinner, choosing to merely cook some vegetables to go along with some leftover lamb that he had taken out of his refrigerator. He knew that Belle would be hungry as it had been a long day for her so the quick and easy option seemed convenient at that moment in time. However, that was not to say that Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't be willing to provide her with a grand feast if she had so desired. He had a lot of mistakes to make up for and he knew that he would continue to make mistakes as the darkness inside of him never remained at bay for long. He knew that he had to relish the pleasant moments with Belle while they lasted.

After setting the dinner table, Rumpelstiltskin became curious of Belle's whereabouts. He had heard her walking about the house earlier, but the house had now grown silent. However, it didn't take Rumpelstiltskin long before he found Belle reading quietly by the fire. Rumpelstiltskin's features soon filled with warmth, pleased that Belle had fitted into her new surroundings perfectly. The glow of the fire lightened Belle's features with a welcoming effect as she turned the pages of the book she had obtained, almost as if she was a figment of his dreams.

"Belle?" He announced himself softly, not wanting to startle her.

Belle's eyes immediately rested on Rumpelstiltskin, a pleased smile curving to her lips. "Quite a collection of books you've got here." She stated playfully as she rested the book in her lap.

"And now they're yours." He replied sincerely as he approached her slowly, as if trying to convince himself that this was all real.

"Don't be silly. After all the effort you've probably been through to in order to obtain them? I'm happy to just read them and put them back where they belong." She replied as she stood up, closing the book she was reading, before placing it back on the shelf.

"Belle, what's mine is yours. I'd give you the world if I could..." "But all I want is you..." She stated lovingly as she closed the distance between them. Rumpelstiltskin lowered his head, his eyes fixed on the ground, not believing that someone as beautiful and compassionate as Belle could just settle for him.

"I'm going to hurt you, Belle...one way or another, no matter how hard I try, it's inevitable. I can't keep all of the promises you ask of me, manipulating words to my advantage is all I know..."

"All I want is _you_." Belle emphasized after gently taking Rumpelstiltskin's head into her hands, kindly forcing him to look at her. "I asked too much of you earlier today. I keep on forgetting the amount of time we've been apart, how much time the darkness has been allowed to manifested within you. I can't ask you to change overnight, but I can stay with you for as long as it takes to remind you that there is goodness in your heart. Let's just take it a day at a time okay?" She offered tenderly, before bringing Rumpelstiltskin's lips to her's, kissing him softly before tilting her head back so she could look into his eyes. "I love you, Rum." She added softly, slightly anxious about how he would take all this talk of feelings. They had scared him off the first time, which had consequently lead to him kicking her out of his castle, making that event one of his two life regrets.

"Oh Belle...I don't deserve you...but I love you..." Rumpelstiltskin replied, a sudden burst of joy lifting his spirits as he briefly placed another kiss on her lips. "Come. Dinner is ready." He stated with a smile, offering Belle his arm in order to escort her into the dining room. They would soon see what problems tomorrow would bring, but for now the odd couple were content with knowing that tonight was theirs and that they could relish in the calm before the storm.


End file.
